Beady Eyes
by Missy'Cinnamon
Summary: A crazy idea of Naruto that changed his and Sasuke's lives. Welcome to the old mansion where in you will help the souls of two girls to come back to life after two centuries! Have fun! SasuSaku and NaruHina! R&R
1. Impulsive

_**This is my first fic so please be nice! I hope this turns out all right**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**_

_**Please Give this a chance!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly two hundred years ago...<strong>

"No"

"Please father, just this once"

"No means no"

"But –"

"Hinata, No..."

"Yes father"

Hinata stood up from her chair after her conversation with her father and left as she closed the large mahogany door behind her. She was already on the verge of tears when she heard that she was going to be married off to the son of her father's enemy. Uchiha Daisuke.

Uchiha Daisuke... How to describe him?

A snotty and rude young man who always gets what he wants. He has the usual Uchiha features with pale white skin, obsidian eyes and jet black face framing hair. She got to admit, he was a good looking man, but she is not in love with him.

She knew that it was the best for their country to stop the war but... what will happen to her?

The truth is, she just can't believe that her father would just sacrifice her happiness to avoid the war between the clans over the land without her consent. If her father _just_ asked her about this and consulted her like a true family member, she would definitely marry that stranger for their clan's sake. But NO! He just had to do it on his own without even telling her a single thing about it.

That marriage is a sign of truce between the clans, if she ever cancels it or if she backs out from the wedding, that could only mean one thing and that is war. If there is war, there is bloodshed. She couldn't drag innocent hyuuga clan members to their death just because she didn't want to get married. She has no choice. Hinata wiped the tears off her eyes and headed for her bedroom that was on the left wing of the house, well, you could say a very large house... kind of like a mansion that was creepy enough to scare the wits out of the kids passing by the large gate of their house slash mansion slash compound.

When she got inside her bedroom, she saw her very_ close friend_ (Translation: Lover, she just wouldn't admit it) Kiba knocking on the glass door in the balcony.

"Hey Hina, I heard the news" The guy named Kiba stepped inside and said as he sat on her fluffy, light-orange, queen-sized bed with him sitting in Indian-style

'Oh, you did?" Hinata sat beside him; opening the drawer on her side table as she pulled out a notebook, or should I say a diary that has a covering of something like an old brown crumpled paper with no design in the front or back cover and has a golden lock. "Yeah, I heard that you're going to marry that Uchiha kid to avoid the war" Kiba's tone of voice seemed like he was kind of... Lonely.

"Yes, I will" She opened her journal and wrote the things that happened to her the whole day, including the pain she is facing at the moment. Kiba looked at Hinata whose hand was shaking uncontrollably as she writes on her journal.

"You know Hina, I never knew you have an ugly handwriting, I always thought that it's as pretty as you" He stared innocently at her handwriting then took Hinata's chin and made her face him. "See" Kiba wiped the tears off her cheeks "An ugly handwriting doesn't fit a kind of girl like you" With that, Hinata smiled but more tears came rolling down her cheeks which made kiba sigh "Stop crying, your diary will get soaked"

Hinata's sobs turned into giggles as she looked at Kiba with a blush visible on her face "Thanks Kiba, but I was just trying to release the mixed emotions building up inside me"

"Don't worry about it, It's just nice to know your smiling again" Kiba gave her a toothy grin as he let go of her chin.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door

"Come in" A pink haired young stepped inside the room, holding a tray of tea

"Here's your tea Oujo-sama—Oh... Kiba-san" Sakura was startled to see the boy, He wasn't allowed to see her Mistress

"Hey Sakura, nice to see you!" He said as he waved at her "Ugh... Yeah, You too" Sakura gave him an uneasy smile. It would mean big trouble if anyone sees Kiba. "I'll just leave it here, Oujo-sama" She carefully placed the tray on the table as she poured tea on the tea porcelain tea cup

"Oujo-sama, Kiba-san, Tea?" Sakura offered to the both of them

"Sakura-chan" Hinata sweetly smiled at her "I already told you to just call me Hinata-chan"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I just really can't help it" Sakura smiled back at her but thought _"Hiashi-sama will be mad if he finds about kiba-san visiting Hinata-chan, I just wish nobody else will see him"_

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

"Nothing"

**Meanwhile...**

"Arisa! Look!" One of the hyuuga household servants named keiko whispered to her friend; who was also another servant

"It's Hinata-sama... w-with a guy!" The servant named arisa said with wide eyes

"It's not just some guy Arisa! It's _Inuzuka Kiba!_" Keiko added as Arisa nodded her head in reply "Yeah, and Sakura-san knows about it!" Both servant were peaking from the slightly opened door. They became curious just a little while ago when they heard a males voice from hinata's bedroom so they slightly opened the bedroom door to take a peak.

"Didn't Hiashi tell us that we should tell him if the Inuzuka boy or any other boy came to visit her again?" Arisa asked her brown haired companion "Yes, we should report it to Hiashi-sama!" Keiko said as Arisa nodded again as her reply

"Yes we should! Inuzuka-san and Hinata-sama are forbidden to see each other!"

**Inside the bedroom**

"I think I better go, I think Rika Obaa-san is looking for me" Sakura smiled at the both of them as she took the tray of empty porcelain teapots and teacups then left; wondering why the door was slightly open but shrugged it off "_Maybe I just left it slightly open when I entered"_ But she knew better than that, She has a bad feeling about this.

**In Present Time**

"Oi teme! Look at this!" The blonde shouted happily at his so-called best friend who was headed towards his table but the blonde was "Shushed" by the librarian which made Naruto sink on his chair "Since when did you read a book?" Sasuke said as he pulled out a chair opposite to Naruto's and looked at him with a bored expression across the table. "Hey! Just so you know, I'm reading a lot!" Naruto loudly replied but was shushed again by the librarian who seemed irritated by the loud mouthed blonde and will kick him out if he doesn't remain silent for more than five minutes. "Well, I read just a little..." Naruto admitted "But it's still reading!" He said a little too loudly... Again.

The Librarian went up to their table and glared at the blonde

"Mr. Uzumaki, If you can't refrain yourself from talking so loud, I suggest that you go outside the library and continue whatever silly discussion you have at the cafeteria"

"Ughh... Sorry! Won't happen again!" Naruto said as he gave his best smile to the librarian and gave her a thumbs up "I promise!"

The librarian left them after she scolded and threatened them that they will be sent to the Principal's office if remain noisy any longer, But Sasuke knew that she wouldn't dare do that especially when she know that he is Uchiha Sasuke

Let me rephrase,

Uchiha. Mighty. Sasuke.

Yeah...

"Hello! Earth to Teme!" Naruto shouted in a whisper as he wave his hand in front of Sasuke; which made the Uchiha look at him "Good" He noticed that Sasuke wasn't spacing out anymore so he layed the book on the table; Facing the book in sasuke's direction and continued discussing about the book

"Anyway, Look at this" Sasuke looked at the content of the book that naruto was pointing. It was about a heiress' betrayal to her clan, specifically, the hyuuga clan. It was also about the forbidden relationship of the heiress' and an inuzuka, nearly 200 years ago.

This the one written on the book:

_**The Hyuuga Clan and It's Downfall**_

_The Hyuuga clan was found by Hyuuga Hiroshi after the war between the fire country and the water country. It was one of the greatest clans of all time but it met it's downfall because of the very well-known betrayal of it's last Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. _

_The heiress rebelled against her clan when she heard about the assassination of Inuzuka Kiba, an Inuzuka that people thought that he was her lover. Because of the assassination, not only did she rebelled but she cancelled her arranged marriage with the Uchiha Heir. That arranged marriage was a sign of truce between the clans, If the marriage is discontinued, war will ensue between the clan._

_She also told the Inuzuka clan about the assassination of their Heir through a letter that she sent secretly._

_After everything that the Heiress did, The Uchiha clan and the Inuzuka clan made a temporary alliance and Planned to destroy the Hyuuga clan._

_And so, Both clans made the whole Hyuuga Compound burn into crisps, along with all the hyuuga clan members trapped inside the compound._

"You traitor!" Hyuuga Hiyashi slapped her daughter across the face so hard, that the heiress stumbled backwards

"Hinata-sama!" Sakura ran towards her mistress' aid when she notice her stumble "Because of you! We are all going to die!" Hiashi pointed angrily at her, but Hinata just smiled. The flames are now surrounding them and the smoke was getting thicker and thicker every second that pass.

"I'm sorry father, I swear..." She trailed off then smirked "This will never happen again"

"You Ungratefu—" Hiashi was cut off when something when the ceiling fell on him., Hinata let a lone tear roll down her cheeks.

"_I think I'm being crazy these past few days, But this is all just for revenge right? They killed one of the person that truly understand me." _Hinata thought sadly

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Hinata looked at Sakura with a soft smile on her face "I'm very sorry I dragged you into this mess" The heiress' eyes were now getting watery, but Sakura just smile at her with the best smile she has. "It's okay Hinata... Chan. You are my mistress after all, I will follow whatever you say"

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Is it true that you will follow whatever I say?"

Sakura smiled "Yes"

"Will you..." Hinata looked "Stay with me and wait for kiba-kun?" Sakura was startled, She couldn't believe it, Hinata couldn't have...

"I went to the wind country to see the Priestess and asked him to perform a reincarnation spell on kiba-kun... I also asked her to perform another spell" Hinata explained "We will only die until we see kiba-kun get reincarnated, Our bodies will be preserved and our soul and spirit will remain here on earth until we see Kiba-kun, She will pray to the God to permit our soul and spirit to remain here"

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura stared at her mistress for a second

"I'm sorry for asking a selfish question, It's okay if you don't want t—" Hinata was cut off by sakura's giggle

"Of course Hinata-chan, I still don't want to die anyway"

_The only thing that they didn't know was Inuzuka Kiba was going to be reincarnated after a long time,_

_ The wait begins..._

"It says that it is still a mystery that _their_ bodies are still not decaying" Naruto said as he look at Sasuke who was raising an eyebrow

"_Their?"_ Sasuke asked with curiosity visible on his tone

"The other bodies were burned into ashes but the heiress' body and her servant (with an odd hair color) are still warm and not decaying... It's like they are just in a coma for almost 200 years" With that information, Sasuke remained quiet as he examined and scanned the other pages of the book, concerning the heiress. When he was scanning the pages, one page caught his eye.

"You know, this could be our topic for our upcoming project in History class" Naruto beamed with his face painted with determination as he looked into space with stars in his eyes, but Sasuke didn't tore his gaze away from the picture in the book. It was a picture of a painting of the heiress with her favourite servant named Haruno Sakura by her side. _" Their backround seems really familiar" _He thought about it for awhile and that's when it hit him. A few flashbacks came into his mind.

"_I know this place, this is one of our family properties" _Sasuke thought as he observed the picture more "It looks like the basement of our abandoned compound at the southern side of konoha" He told Naruto, who was now also looking at the picture.

"That's great, It would be a lot easier to visit then. We will surely ace that documentary type of project"  
>'Since when did you care about getting an A?" Sasuke finally tore his gaze away from the picture and looked at his best friend with a smirk on his face, Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave Sasuke a sheepish grin<p>

"Oh come on Sasuke! It's true that I don't really care about getting an A, But it's going to be really fun doing this subject in that creepy house! You know, like the one on FATAL FRAME!" Naruto said without hesitation, not knowing that he just insulted an Uchiha property by calling it a creepy house.

Sasuke knew where naruto got that crazy Idea from "_kiba"_ He thought.

Naruto anf kiba are video game playmates, kiba has tons of video games that the Dobe can get inspired from. Naruto always thought about crazy ideas that he and Sasuke could do because of those Daring, Brutal, Creepy and scary video games.

Last year, when they were sophomores, Naruto and the dog boy played an action packed game which made naruto think about he and Sasuke jumping a hundred feet above the ground, A.K.A. Sky Diving.

And they really went sky diving with naruto dragging Sasuke. So as payback, Sasuke pushed Naruto off the plane but Naruto quickly pulled the parachute.

So as you can see, This was one of Naruto's crazy Idea for the _month._

"No"

"But why?" The blonde whined; acting like a total little boy.

"We have got to stop your crazy ideas" Sasuke closed the book and sighed as he stood up from the table to go to the cafeteria "I'm going"

"Wait!" Naruto pleaded with beady eyes as he reached out for Sasuke to stop him "Please! I promise that this will be the last one that I will propose for our whole junior year!" Sasuke looked back at his blonde best friend with a smirk and was about to decline, but he noticed the librarian is headed towards them to scold naruto once more, so he just agreed, He doesn't want to put up with that annoying librarian again

"Fine, I'm leaving, The old hag is coming" then he walked away _"At least I won't get any wierd ideas from him in this school year"_ He thought as he left stepped out of the library

Naruto stood up on his feet and smiled at the thought of him exploring the old abandoned compound with a camera in hand like the one in fatal frame

"Thanks teme! But wait, What old hag?"

But it was too late, Sasuke already left

"Uzuuumaaaakiii!"

This is going to be one heck of a year.

_One creepy, Hair-raising and heart warming year._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to all of you who took the chance to read this!<strong>_

_**Tell me what you think so Please Review!**_


	2. Ignorant

**Hey! thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you very much!**

**(Insert Disclaimer Here)**

**Ple****ase Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1-<strong>_

The speakers were in full blast and a lot of drunken teenagers filled the large room.

Inuzuka Kiba was having a farewell party.

Well that was what he told his father and mother who left the country, and soon, he will be joining them in London after three days, but he wont go to school anymore since there are many things to do before the flight and transfer to another school because of his Parent's sudden year long business trip.

He's go to be back next school but her still felt lonely leaving his dear friends.

Naruto and Sasuke were there too, but they were just sitting at the corner of the room; stuffing themselves with food. Well, to make everything clear, Naruto was stuffing himself while planning on how to start their so-called adventure on the abandoned Uchiha compound. Sasuke, well, sasuke is just being sasuke; The usual lazing around while listening to Naruto's blabbering.

"-And lets (-munch-) go there later after the party,(-munch-) then (-munch-) go take some pictures!" Naruto said as he keeps on munching and munching on the potato chips and whatever food was there by his side. Sasuke just sighed at his so called best friend as he lazily slouched on the couch they were sitting on.

"Whatever"

"Yeah! (-munch-) And you'll (-munch-) be the camera man! That would be really fun! (-munch-) Ne sasuke?"

"Hn"

Naruto planned it even before the party so he just clarified it to sasuke. He planned to go to the mansion after the party was over (_which is going to be over about 10 pm). _Naruto thought it would be a good idea to go there at night to add the creepy aura. _"Besides, there wont be any thrill if we go there during daylight, that would totally suck." _The blonde thought to himself. He planned to go there just for a little bit just to get a few pictures, explore the mansion for a **little bit** then do the introduction for their documentary project.

_"Or maybe we could explore the **whole** mansion if only teme would allow it..." _Naruto thought, he asked sasuke about it but the so called teme just rejected the idea. He says that he wanted to go home and sleep when it strikes twelve. And thats when an imaginary light bulb clicked above his head

"Hey teme" Naruto poked him and settled the chips he was eating beside him

"Hn"

"How about we just sneak out of this party and go to that compound now!"

"No"

"Come on! Didn't you say that you wanna get out of this party? well, here's your chance!"  
>"I wanna get out of this party and go home. Not go to some creepy old compound"<p>

"How about we sneak out now, spend an hour at that compound and go home by eleven?" that seemed to convince him

"Hn" _At least I can go home early_

Both of them left with Kiba wondering where his playmate and his bestfriend went.

_**-2-**_

They arrived at the freakishly large old fashioned gate of the abandoned compound. Everything seemed so eerily quiet and the lamp posts there were flickering as if the light bulbs has not been replaced for a long time. It was kind of hard to drive there (Sasuke is driving a... Porshe, Camri, or whatever, you choose as long as the car has a back seat) since it was really dark and isolated. The compound was massive with it's gates having creepy vines hugging the gate.

They parked in front of the large coal black gate since no one would definitely mind since people rarely passed that side of the street. Naruto got off and peeked through the large gates to look around the inside of the compound while Sasuke was still inside the car; fixing the camera and readying the stuff needed for their documentary.

"This is one large gate, and creepy too. I bet the inside is a lot larger than this" Naruto said to no one as he observed the gate in front.

"Oi dobe, I'll just move the car" Sasuke said as he drove the car a little bit further so they wont get in the way of the gate

"Sure, whatever" he shouted back as he went back to observing the large gate in front of him "_This is one cool compound, I think this documentary is going to be fun!" _Naruto smile to himself while thinking about the things that can happen like discovering a mystery, and other things like that. His thoughts drifted back to reality when a young lady, just about his age, called out to him.

"Hey Mister, what are you doing in front of the gate?" The girl said with a soft voice. She was wearing an old fashioned maid uniform while she held a basket full of apples with both of her hands in front of her. She has an odd hair color, her hair was pink and** intrigued Naruto to no end**. In additional, her eyes were Jade green. Not green, but Jade green.

"Hey, why is your hair pink?" The blonde asked the mysterious pink haired girl (I know you know) as he rudely shrugged off the young lady's question "_I think I've seen it before"_ Naruto thought, He always knew he doesn't have good memory.

"Oh! this?" The girl twirled one lock of her bubblegum pink hair "Well, as you can see, I don't really know, but because of this hair, many people recognizes me easily" She said to Naruto while giving him a smile as she added a fact in her mind "_And they always scream or pale when they recognize me"_

_"_Oh." He paused. She expected that he'll go pale but things doesn't always goes as expected _"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I haven't seen you before, but it's nice to meet you!"

"Uhh... Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you too"

The girl doesn't know if she's fortunate or unfortunate about the blonde guy in front of her not recognizing her, but she still gave him a smile and asked him the same question that she asked him in the first place.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Me and my companion are doing a project" Naruto said, but he was curious about the pink haired girl, wasn't she afraid of the night? It's already ten and she's still outside. "Hey, don't you have to go home? It's a little late" He asked worriedly.

"I'm just about to go home, this compound is my home, I just got these apples for my Mistress" Sakura thought that he'll get the hint since everybody knows that nobody goes to that compound anymore, but still, the blonde still didn't get it.

"Really? You live there?" Naruto exclaimed with his eyes wide open. He believed the girl and thought that Sasuke was messing with him. But he just thought that the girl and her mistress (Which he thought that was probably an Uchiha since it's an Uchiha property) just moved in which may be the reason why Sasuke doesn't know that somebody lives there. "Thats cool! we were about to make a documentary about this house! Mind if we come in?"

Sakura just smiled and nodded "Sure"

Naruto noticed that the there were no lights and it was plain dark inside

"Why are the lights turned off?"

"No reason, we use candles, and also, The mistress and I are the only one occupying the compound as of now" Naruto just shrugged off the wierdness and continued talking. "Oh. Okay. just go inside and we'll follow , I'll need to get Sasuke first and tell him that the compound is now occupied" Sakura thought that this was her chance to show Him by passing through the tight closed gates, but the blonde suddenly ran off to get the guy so called sasuke.

_"He is one weird guy" _Sakura giggled to herself as she passed through the gates "_Today was an exhausting day with all the people getting too scared to help us, They are really hard to talk to" _She smiled as she walk through the dark path "_But that guy has potential to help us, through him, we can finally return to our bodies and make mistress happy"_

And thats when she made up her mind

"Alright! I now found the perfect candidate to help the Mistress find Kiba-san! I must tell her right away!"

With that she skipped a little further down the dark path and then vanished into thin air.

**_-3-_**

When Naruto reached to where Sasuke parked in, he immediately told him about the pink haired girl he met just awhile ago. The blonde was very annoyed when the so-called teme pulled him inside the car and started the engine.

"Hey Teme! Whats your problem?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed at the fact that...

1.) They were leaving already

2.) They didn't explored the mansion even a little bit (Which he anticipated very much)

3.) They still haven't captured anything in the camera for their project

"Hn" Sasuke didn't took his eyes off the road and ignored the blonde beside him who is glaring a hole into his head "Why don't you speak up!" Naruto shouted angrily, but his best friend continued ignoring him. He surprisingly gave in after mumbling something then glared outside the window. They car was now moving with both of them not talking.

Then Naruto stole a glance at the man beside him and noticed. Sasuke is pale.

He was pale before but he is paler than ever!

"Oi Teme, are you okay?" Naruto asked his friend who was still concentrated on the road and seemed very very stiff.

Silence.

Silence.

"Your still not going to talk arent yo-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke suddenly mumbled something "What? I didn't hear you?" And thats when Sasuke stopped the car. They were still on a dark road with only large trees present. They were still on an isolated place.

"Do you remember the book you just made me read before?"

"No. Why?" Sasuke inwardly slapped his forehead. You can never really trust Naruto with a book _"Does he really have that bad of a memory?"_ Yes, Naruto has a bad memory.

"The book that contained the last Hyuuga Heiress and the clan"

"Oh, That! what about it?"

"Didn't you tell me that a pink haired girl with green eyes talked to you then walked inside the house?"

"Yep"

"It's her"

"Who?"  
>"She's the servant of the last Hyuuga Heiress"<p>

"What are you talking about? she's dead! and even though she looks like her and has the same name it doesn't mean it's really her " Naruto nervously said while thinking of the possibility of him talking to a ghost. "She might be a look a like or... something"

"Seriously Naruto, she went inside our **abandoned **family property and she has the one of a kind attributes of a two hundred year old ghost, do you really think it's coincidence?"

"So your s-saying..."

"Yes, lets just go back to Kiba's party" Sasuke started the engine again and started to drive while Naruto is very pale, as if all of his blood has been suck out of him.

While on the road, nobody dared to talk. After a few minutes, they were nearing kiba's house and pulled over when the stop light turned red.

And then,

Someone decided to speak.

"Naruto-san"

Naruto froze. He knows that voice. And for the first time in years, Sasuke also froze in fright as he looked at the Pink haired girl sitting on the back seat

"S-S-Sakura-chan" Naruto stuttered with his head down.

"Mou... What's the matter? Why are you both so pale! Is something the matter?" Sakura asked innocently with a worried look on her face.

Sasuke would definitely not admit it but right now,

He could say to himself, and ONLY to himself!

He definitely shivered in fright.

_Not that he'll admit it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? I hope it's enjoyable...**

**so anyway! Please tell me what you think! I know it sucks... seriously, spells? well, thats the only thing i can think of as of now... so anyway...**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

!

**~Lots of love and Cinnamon! **


	3. Liar

_It has been almost a year! Well, I am here now to update. I may not be as enthusiastic about this story like before since I am now neutral to the Sasusaku pairing, but I still love this story's plot. I would really like to rewrite all of it but too lazy to do it = - =(Though I am still not revealing a lot) So anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable!_

**Disclaimer:** _I know I always forget the disclaimer part but anyway! I do not own NARUTO! So, there. Now, may we begin with the story?_

* * *

><p>I am Haruno Sakura, a 216 year old female, and awhile ago, my Mistress, also known as Hyuuga Hinata, suggested that I should leave her and have another life.<p>

And I can tell that you don't find anything wrong with that suggestion, but with our situation, something is DEFINITELY wrong with that suggestion!

Seriously, how can she even think of that? It's suicide! Well, I know we're _technically _dead and all, but she would be stuck in that mansion forever!

I know you are getting confused with all my rambling and complaining about my Mistress' ridiculous suggestion to live again, so let me briefly explain everything.

Okay, so you already know the part wherein we died but will again live if my Mistress sees Kiba-san again, face-to-face.

The bad thing about it is that my Mistress can't go outside the mansion, it's like she's stuck inside a crystal ball, but the difference is, she's in a mansion. With her being trapped inside, It's impossible for her to meet Kiba-san especially if the said guy doesn't even remember her. So who will lead Kiba-san to the mansion? Well, that's when I come in to the picture.

I've been helping my Mistress find Kiba-san for 200 years. Unlike her, I can go outside the mansion and wander around like a typical ghost, but of course, I don't do it just for the heck of it, I do it for my Mistress. You may ask why I can go outside the mansion, the answer is simple; I am not mainly involved in that spell, I just tagged along.

Not being trapped in the mansion is not my sole benefit, I can also go back to my body whenever I like, but I care too much about my mistress to even think about going back to my body and live again, nobody can help her if I go back.

I can still help her, but I will have limited time if I do that, Humans don't live forever, I might die without finding Kiba-san, and that would definitely leave Hinata-chan helpless if I die.

I sigh in frustration as I think about our conversation awhile ago.

"_I'm okay Sakura-chan, I'm sure every—"_

"_No. I will definitely not leave you alone!"_

Why must she be so selfless and persistent? She has been suggesting the same thing over and over again for the past 200 years. Wasn't I willing when I told her that I'd stay with her?

I leaned closer to the misty window of the raven-haired guy's car who was in the front seat along with the blonde who calls himself Naruto, who was sitting on the passenger seat.

Seriously now, when are they going to notice me? I've been making my presence really obvious but they just won't acknowledge me! Why can't they notice me? I really made myself apparent and visible, like I'm almost human but they still won't notice me!

I think this is now the time to talk.

"Naruto-san..." I said, and just like I thought, FINALLY, they noticed me!

"S-S-Sakura-chan..." I noticed how he stuttered in fear, but I answered him, as if I am oblivious to his reaction.

"Mou... What's the matter? Why are you so pale! Is something the matter?"

To tell you the truth, I'm really thrilled with their new reactions. With that, a grin managed to appear on my face, this situation is just really amusing!

But with their reactions, I don't think their ready for me. Maybe I'll just _come back_ for them later or tomorrow.

So now,

My next destination: go home and rest (Not that I need any) then come back for them.

"Uhmm... I'll just come back another time" I said with a small smile gracing my lips. I waved goodbye at the two pale boys as I slowly disappear in front of them.

Don't get me wrong, the slow disappearing thing was intentional, I wanted to create some effect to make myself spookier... or something that ghost should look like.

**_=So, Are you ready?=_**

Everything seemed frozen when the pink haired ghost appeared, but luckily, she disappeared. It took a few minutes before Naruto could talk again and Sasuke could start blinking again. Sasuke drove off as if nothing happened while the blonde tries to blabber about random topics to forget about the appearance of the 200 year old female, which worked out perfectly.

"Ano, Sasuke, are we still going back to the party?" Naruto asked but his friend, who is looking like he is pondering about something, ignored his question and continued driving.

"Oi! Teme!" He tried to wave his hand in front of Sasuke's face but was immediately swatted away

"Shut up, I'm trying to think" Sasuke held a serious look on his face because of suddenly recalling something, something involving Kiba and the girl.

"Oi—"

"Don't you think Kiba has the same name?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

"The person mentioned in the book you showed me about the mansion"

"I don't really remember the contents of the book" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond; It wasn't a surprise if the only thing he remembered about the book was the dead heiress that was probably haunting the deserted mansion.

But enough of Naruto's forgetfulness and poor memory, _"Inuzuka Kiba, if I'm not mistaken, he and the Kiba we know have the same name and surname"_

Could it be?

"Let's just forget about everything that happened and go back to the party!" Naruto beamed excitedly as he begun to think about the food he'll once again munch on while drooling at the same time.

"We're going home" the blonde whined at his friend's decision "Come on, don't be such a party pooper!"

"I don't care" Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted like a child; completely forgetting the incident that just happened, but on the other hand, Sasuke was still busy thinking about the unanswered questions that formed in his head after their encounter with the pink haired ghost that seemed to creep him out in several aspects, which he definitely denies and will never admit.

They got home with Sasuke dropping Naruto off, and he, went home as well with the maids falling in two lines; greeted him on his arrival.

"Good evening Young Master..." the maids greeted in unison as they bowed at their Master, who just shrugged them off with his usual "Hn"

Many would say he's lucky since it was damn obvious that he was dreadfully wealthy, but in his case, not really.

**_=Here we go=_**

_3:46 am_

I can hear screaming.

And it was damn painful to hear.

"What the heck is that noise?" I snapped as I shot up from my bed and inspected my room to find the culprit, but unfortunately I found myself staring at the same pink haired girl who appeared to me and Naruto several hours ago.

I can feel my blood being drained, and I know my face now looks paler than ever.

But who can blame me? I'm not used to supernatural things, I never imagined myself encountering such things.

I stayed quiet as I stared intently at the girl who was once screaming was now smiling.

"Good, unlike your friend, Naruto, you handled the situation better than him" She said as she remembered the blond fainting after seeing her and muttering evil ghosts and stuff. "I'm sorry for screaming, I just thought it would be easier to wake you up with screaming, you do know that I can't shake you awake don't you?" I remained motionless as I looked at the girl who was sitting on my sofa which was just five meters away.

"Oh come on, I can't be the only one doing the talking!" The girl complained. She stood up from her seat and walked towards me; but I remained frozen.

"Don't be so stiff!" She moved closer; finally reaching my bed. She reached out her hand to touch me but I didn't make a move to stop her or move away. And then, she did the unexpected. She laughed.

Which surprisingly sounded normal and not frightening like it should be; she sounded... human.

"You should've seen your face! You looked so funny being scared and submissive!"And that snapped me out of my frozen state, seriously, me? Submissive and scared? That's a laugh.

"Shut up" Ghost or not, I am and will always be the one in control of the situation.

Sakura stopped laughing "Finally" She smirked

"Now let's get down to business..."

**_= Pause. Delete. No. Never! =_**

"Please!" I cried out to him but it came out as a squeak. Who knew this guy could be so... scary? "No. Go away" He pulled the covers over his head and turned away from me.

Well, what happened was, I requested his help and explained my situation but he just shrugged me off.

So for our status upate: HE IS NOW IGNORING ME

I fought the urge to shake him to make him look at me since we all know it's going to be useless; my hand will just pass through and all he'll feel is just a gust of wind

_"Gust of wind..."_ That's an idea!

I tried to shake him, but just as I thought, my hand just passed through; leaving him shuddering for a bit. With that, his head shot out from the covers and glared at me intensely

"You..." If looks could kill a ghost, I'd be double dead right now "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Well, I..." I felt nervous, really really nervous especially under his ice cold glare. The said guy sighed and started to speak "Look, I can't help you, I don't even know a guy named Inuzuka Kiba"

But why should I be nervous? I'm the ghost here who is supposed to be the scary one! "I really really really need your help! if you just try and look for an Inuzuka Kiba, I'd be really grateful!"

"No"

"Bu-"

"..."

"Please!" This guy is really frustrating! People would normally be scared into submission right now just because of the fact I am a ghost.

But this guy...

I don't know how to describe him but he's... he's, He's IMPOSSIBLE!

After several minutes of ignoring me, I came to the conclusion that he's already asleep. I don't know how he did it but he miraculously fell asleep while listening to my (I admit) annoying pleas. So I just decided to sit on the couches available in his room and wait until he wakes up. I am, too, tired of convincing him to help me but I just realized, there are tons of other people out there who can help me, why bother with this one?

I decided _"If he still doesn't want to help me by the time he wakes up, so be it. I'll just find another person to help me! or maybe I'll try again with Naruto-san, maybe he won't faint the second time around" _I smiled at the thought

Then something started ringing.

I was brought out of my thoughts and scanned the room to look where the ringing sound is coming from. My eyes landed on the tiny contraption that is placed on top of the bedside table. _"I think they call it, a cellular phone if I'm not mistaken" _I went to take a look on the screen of the phone and there I saw it...

_1 Unread message_

_From: Inuzuka Kiba_

_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_4:12am_

My eyes widened.

_Inuzuka Kiba_

I turned to the sleeping figure just a few meters away from me

_"You little liar"_

_..._

There is only one Inuzuka Family in Japan and probably, in the world.

This Kiba person... might just be _him._

* * *

><p><em>So, How was it huh? How was it! :3 ANYWAY! is there any misunerstanding or whatsoever? do you get the story? Was it awful? is there any question anyone? so okaay, if there's none, would you please review? I will be really grateful! Oh! and please feel free to correct any mistakes NICELY. flames are not welcome, only constructive criticism. okaay? so, Please review and tell me what you think ;)<em>

_Not sure when's the next update but I will try to do the next chapter since I have a lot of spare time. Well, it's summer isn't it? Haha!_

**_Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
